The Lunatic at Yokai Academy
by SpiritReaper42
Summary: Dean Ambrose, The Lunatic Fringe, has failed in middle school but he receives an application from Yokai Academy. Once he heads there, will he survive the school along with meeting a vampire and other monsters? Young Dean Ambrose, Deanxharem. May contain some brutal fights and ecchi parts
1. Prologue: The Lunatic

**Hey guys, SpiritReaper42 is here and this is another WWE and Rosario + Vampire crossover but this time instead of a wrestler as a teacher, there will be a wrestler that can be a student. And that wrestler happens to be a former United States Champion, the Lunatic Fringe, Dean Ambrose. Now this is not much but I will put in a young Ambrose for it to make it work and The Shield will be part of this but as a Pre-Shield, and I can make Ambrose a bit of a romance guy but will still be more of a lunatic, so yeah. I do not own Dean Ambrose or Rosario + Vampire. Rosario + Vampire belongs to Funimation and Dean Ambrose belongs to WWE (World Wrestling Entertainment)**

**Prologue: The Lunatic **

_Dean's P.O.V._

Now I'm gonna be real honest, my life isn't much but the good part isn't worse. I mean sure my father has been in jail for a while but my mother have been doing her best to raise me and I have my best friends Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns, so basically I'm happy with my life as long as it doesn't end badly. I been living a hard time with myself but I didn't give a crap anyway. So what if I have a head that is unstable? At least I'm not stupid, I'm not 100% smart but I'm not stupid. All I wanted was to become a wrestler and my friends wanted the same thing, and our dream was to be at the top at one of the greatest business in wrestling history. It is called the WWE, short for World Wrestling Entertainment.

For me, Seth, and Roman, we have been wrestling not too many times as kids and we have decided to team up and to bring justice to the WWE. We call ourselves The Hounds of Justice known as The Shield. We also have practiced our best moves; Seth's Curb Stomp, Roman's Spear, and My very own Dirty Deeds and we have been practicing the Triple Powerbomb. We also got names that fits us, Seth as the Architect and the Aerialist for his high flying moves, Roman as the Powerhouse for his great legendary Samoan strength, and I am known as the Lunatic Fringe for what insane moves I can pull off along with how crazy I can be.

And so, at age 15 me and the others checked out our middle school records and one of us didn't do really good. Roman isn't a straight-A student but he did pretty damn good and his athleticism and strength was also a good help, so he'll live his dream as a high school player. Seth, since he was already a genius, he has gotten a full straight-A record, so he'll be in the classes he wants to be. At least one of them is the gym since his athleticism is pretty good. And then there's me, I may have gotten some grades that are good but I didn't do better in those tests, and to make it worse, they had to add all the the fights I got into. Everyone and the school knows that I didn't start all those fights but it didn't change anything.

While everybody was gone except for the three of us, I started throwing some chairs in anger and a bit of sadness. And even though I made some mistakes, I tried. But now I'll never go to high school, meaning that I'm the lower class of The Shield. Hell, I might never become a wrestler at all. Roman and Seth just watched me like they want to help me but they don't want to make things worse. I'm okay with them wanting to help but I feel like I don't deserve their help. Seth just grabbed my arms and made me put the chair down, knowing that I have to stop and he looked at me wanting to cheer me up. I don't blame him or Roman at all for the things I do...

"Dean, it's no big deal. Look if it's alright with you, you can come over to my house or we can come over yours and I'll help you study for the next few tests. I'm willing to help you out because were best friends." Seth told me with a bit of a serious but yet concern tone. He really wants to help out which I'm grateful for.

"Seth, you don't have to that for me. I thank your helping out but I feel like that the only in good for js getting in your way and Roman's way!" I shouted at Seth which I didn't mean to but Seth was always used to that and he understands why I shout at him.

"Dean, you know damn well that it's not true at all. We have been working hard for this and you already know that we probably won't be in the same high school anyway." Roman said to me, even though he doesn't talk much, he was willing to say more for the people he cares about

I sighed and looked down feeling that I have been gaining too much help from both of them and I turn around and walks to the door "You're right Roman, we probably won't be in the same high school. But there's one thing, you two are gonna be one year ahead of me. We have worked hard to succeed our goal to become a great team... but I failed..."

"Dean, so what if our goal doesn't work out as we expect it? It doesn't mean that we can't be a great team. Not everything has to be set as a goal" Seth told me, which I believe he's right but I still couldn't accept

"You guys are my best friends and you have never look down at me, I even consider you two my brothas since I never had any. Thanks for all your help and I wish you both good luck on the high school you're going to" I said to them before leaving the room to leave the building.

"Dean, wait!" Seth called out and tries to stop me but was stopped by Roman, who looked at him with a face that says "Don't".

"Let him go, man. I'm sure that he'll forget this soon, believe that." Roman said as it gotten Seth to sigh and nods in agreement.

I walked home and got inside to see how my mother is doing but realize that she'll be really upset and disappointed in me for my records, since the school mails some copies, but I wouldn't blame her. But what surprised is that she just walked towards me and hugs me with a smile on her face.

"Now Dean, your records may not be what I was hoping for but I still believe that you're doing the best you can do, and I'm proud of how hard you're working to be at your best." She told me, which made me feel a little better, as I hugged her in return seeing that she's not that disappointed.

"Don't worry Ma, I'll be sure to study more often and maybe someday I'll be seeing Roman and Seth when we go to college" I told her with better confidence which makes her laughs a bit but she knew that I'm not joking.

"Well you don't have to do that, sweetheart. While you were with your friends, someone delivered me an application for a high school that can accept even junior high dropouts." She told me as she held and orange envelope.

"What?! You serious?!" I asked her loudly which she nods as I grip my messy hair with a grin on my face, knowing that I don't have to try again. "Freakin awesome! So what's the name of the school, Ma? I can't wait"

"I know but this might disappoint you but it's a school far from the country. You'll need to move to Japan because the school you're going to is called Yokai Academy." She told me with a hint of sadness but she's still happy that I can go to high school.

To be honest, I am a bit disappointed because going to a far place means I won't see either my mother, my friends, or possibly my father. But I know that my mother can take care of herself, she went all ninja when that one guy try to lay a hand on her, so that won't bother me much. I looked at my mother and hugged her, which she returned the hug.

"I'm really gonna miss you Ma. I'll be sure to call you whenever I get the chance, especially for some advice. I'll even call my friends too so I can have somebody to chat with." I said to her which she nods

Three weeks later, my mother, Seth, Roman and I were at the airport while I have my bags with me. There's nothing much but the bags are filled with some clothes, school items, and other stuff like my laptop, wrestling posters, magazines, and ma radio with my music CD's, a few DVDs, toothbrush, toothpaste, a towel for whenever I take a shower. Now I might let you know that I can speak perfect Japanese since I'm gonna be living there for a while. I'm kinda gifted about speaking foreign languages so easily, I even taught Roman and Seth to speak those languages too.

I look at my mother and hugged her one last time, which she returned it not wanting to let go but knows that she's gonna have to. I don't blame her at all "I love you Ma. I promise I'll be safe and I'll study real hard"

"I love you too Dean. And I know that you'll do great things" She let's go of me as I looked at my best friends/brothers.

"Well, this will be the last time the three of us will be hanging out with each other. For now that is" Seth said with a smile on his face

"I don't say this much but I'm gonna miss you guys. After all, you're both my brothas, and no one will ever change that" I said with a grin as the three us hugged each other but quickly end it, thinking that it's weird to keep hugging this long when we're guys.

"And remember Dean, wherever we are, we're the strongest team and nobody else will get in our way. Believe That and Believe in The Shield" Roman said, which I never heard that last part before but I liked it anyway.

The three us put our fists side to side and broke it quickly, knowing that it wouldn't last anyway as I waved goodbye, which they did the same, as I grab my stud and heads to the next plane and soon it flies off and heads to Japan. I know that wherever Yokai Academy lies ahead of me, then you know damn well that I'm going through it, even if it ends badly. And it is because I'm Dean Ambrose and I am the Lunatic Fringe!

**Well that ends our prologue but get ready for Dean Ambrose's ultimate challenge, and it's not just Yokai Academy itself, it's the students around him. Will the Lunatic Fringe survive the school with his insane actions? Find out on our official chapter of The Lunatic and a Vampire!**


	2. The Lunatic and a Vampire

**The Lunatic at Yokai Academy**

**I do not own Dean Ambrose or Rosario + Vampire. Rosario + Vampire belongs to Funimation and Dean Ambrose belongs to WWE (World Wrestling Entertainment)**

**Chapter 1: The Lunatic and a Vampire**

Here we are in Japan as a bus was traveling to a school that is really mysterious to those who have or never heard of it, it is called Yokai Academy. Traveling on the bus was a boy by the age of 15. He has pale skin color, brown eyes, messy ginger blond hair, some muscles on his arms, wears a sleeveless black shirt, with a gray leather jacket, a silver chain necklace with a nameplate, blue jeans, a black belt with a silver buckle, and black boots. This boy is also from Cincinnati, Ohio in the Untied States of America, which could explain the luggage he brought with him. That boy is known as Dean Ambrose and he is known as The Lunatic Fringe.

He wouldn't care about going to far places but when it means not seeing his best friends and family, he can be disappointed and a bit sad at that. But since he's going to a high school, he'll focus on his education and his dream of becoming a wrestler. He isn't that concern with most of his health, unless if it goes with losing parts or worse death. He started to think back when he and his friends were wrestling with each other and how much he spends with his mother while his father was in prison.

"Hey, kid" The bus driver then spoke to him, making him snapped into reality "You new here at Yokai Academy?" That part question just started to irritate the lunatic.

The bus driver was dressed in a professional bus driver's attire, a blue suit and hat. However, the clothing seems torn in a few places, and it contains cobwebs and dust in the arm areas and the shoulders. He was a very lanky and his posture was hunched over. The only visible features on his face are the thin brown mustache, and his mouth containing a big cigar that he uses to puff out smoke.

"Nah, I'm just a 15 year old boy who's sitting in a bus sightseeing because I'm here in Japan for a freakin vacation." Dean said sarcastically but then spoke to him because he said that to insult him "Of course I'm new in Yokai Academy you freakin creep."

The bus driver just smirked and let the insult slide. "Well you better watch out. Cause this can be really scary"

Dean rolled his eyes and put the back of his palms under his chin and twirls his fingers "Oooooooooooo, I'm so scared. Oh yeah, it's enough to be scared be in a bus alone with you." He spoke to the driver with another insult. "Whatever, I've seen scary stuff before and you can never tell the damn difference." He looked out the window, hoping that he'll get out of the bus soon.

The bus then travels through a dark tunnel which it showed some strange colors around it, which it surprised and confused the lunatic himself. Then the bus exited the tunnel, and what really surprised Dean is that they made it only to stop close by, allowing him to grab his bags and got off. Once he saw the bus leaving, he smirked and picks up a rock.

"And by the way, SCREW YOU!" He shouted out and throws the rock, making breaks the window as he chuckles at it. To his surprise, the bus kept going. The driver did knew what happened but he didn't care.

"So this is why they call him the Lunatic Fringe." The bus driver said with a smirk on his face as he drives through the tunnel.

Dean showed no regret for his actions because he started to not like the bus driver, and yes he had nothing against the people in Japan and Japan itself. He just had a feeling that he wouldn't like the driver. He then looked around the surroundings and it started to make him wander what kind of school did he got himself in to.

The lunatic walked to a cliff side and sees the academy far away in distance. Around him was a dark and gloomy looking forest. Most of the trees were dead and barren. Skulls were found on the ground. And at the edge of the cliff was a pumpkin headed scarecrow with a sign that says; Yokai Private Academy. I was like a horror movie or something like that. And you can't tell if Dean fits in with the background.

Dean himself does shows any signs of fear at all, he wasn't even fazed by the atmosphere. He then turns his attention to the scarecrow.

"What is this? Some kind of monster convention?" He asked before realizing something. "Then again, Japan is known for stuff like that and it's really popular. So how bad can it be?" The lunatic then started to walk towards the school, by walking through the forest. He stopped and looked at everything in his sight. He also got a little bit frustrated about the idea of walking through or around the forest. "Son of a bitch, this place should really start giving out some damn maps cause at some point, I might as well get lost in this weird forest. There's skulls everywhere and really? Tombstones? Who the hell died? And this is the only place I can go to for failing middle school and get into a lot of trouble. What's next?"

"Look out!" A voice cried out, causing Dean to look behind him.

"What? Oh you have got to be-" was the only thing the Lunatic Fringe had to say until he felt something hit him. "Ah!" Then, he and whatever hit him went flying through the air before crashing back to the ground. Dean then felt his hand on something smooth and soft. He squeezed whatever it was and hears a soft squeak. Dean opened his eyes and saw that his hand was on someone's thigh!

"Whoa!" He said, startled by his actions as he removed his hands and looks away in shame. "Sorry about that. But you should be careful when running over somebody."

"I'm so sorry!" Came the soft reply. "I got dizzy from anemia. Are you okay?"

Dean then turned around to see who was he apologizing to. Sitting on the ground was a beautiful girl, who was the same age as him, with bubblegum pink hair. She had on a black choker, possibly made of leather, around her neck. Resting on the choker was a little chain with a silver cross on it, with a red gem in the middle of it. Her attire was consisted of a green jacket, with a white long-sleeved shirt inside, with a red tie and a short skirt. She opened her eyes to see Dean. Emerald green eyes looked into his brown eyes.

Dean was actually stunned. He known plenty of girls back home and at other places but none of them were like the one in front of him. He's not really a romantic or lovey dovey type guy but he can make an exception if it's with someone he likes. His face then started to burn as he remembered his hand touching her thigh and her apologizing to him.

"It's cool," He said politely, since she didn't mean to run over him and that he doesn't want to get himself in trouble. "I felt worse." He then walked towards her and held out his hand. "Grab my hand and I'll help you up."

The pink haired girl looked at Dean's hand as if seeing if it was real or not. She smiled sweetly. "Thank you." She said as she took his hand. Dean helped her on her feet with ease. But once the girl got back up, she froze, like as if she has been in the freezer for too long. She started...sniffing?

The lunatic looked at her with a look of curiosity. "Is there something wrong?" He asked. He started smelling the air but didn't find anything. What was this girl smelling for?

The girl continued sniffing the air before her eyes landed on Dean. He raised an eyebrow at her. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"The scent of blood," She said in a quiet voice. "I...I...I can't..." She suddenly moved closer to Dean. "I lose control when I smell that scent."

Dean was really confuse about what she just said. The smell of blood? Why is losing control over a smell of blood? And since when does she ever smell blood? "Huh?" He asked her.

"I...I'm sorry," She said. "It's just because...I'm a vampire." And she then bit into the left side of Dean's neck and started sucking his blood.

_**CHUU**!_

The lunatic felt the pain in his neck and couldn't fight it. "Ah! God dammit! The hell was that for?!" He asked and yelled at her with the pain on his neck.

The girl opened her eyes and moved away quickly. "I'm sorry," She said in embarrassment. "I...I didn't mean any harm! Your blood was so good that I just couldn't help myself!" She bowed. "Please forgive me."

After seeing this, it cause Dean to soften a bit. He then felt his neck like as if the pain was never there. This was the first time the lunatic ever felt something like that. "Do all women ever do that or is she some sort of vampire?" He thought to himself. There must have been a reason why the girl did something like that but she never had any ill intentions. "She did say that she is a vampire. Is she serious?" He then looked at her and grinned.

"Forget it. I'm okay, so don't worry about it." He reassured her.

The girl then blushed a little while poking her index fingers together. "It's just that...your blood was so good and yummy."

Dean felt himself blushing at that comment, even though it's about his blood. "She did sucked my blood, so there's no doubt that she is a vampire." He thought "Damn, but if it's possible, could the blood of an insane lunatic like me be so addicting?"

"Um," The girl said as she started fiddling with her hands. "Do you...hate vampires?" She asked.

Dean looked at her with a surprised look on his face. He doesn't care much of anything but he like some things, even the ones he doesn't care about. He doesn't hate vampires from watching those vampire movies. "Eh, not really." He said. "It is the first time that I ever met a vampire. But it's cool to being friends with one."

The girl's face then broke into a bright smile. "Really?" She asked. "You really would be my friend?"

The lunatic then let out a grin and gives her a thumbs up. "Hell yeah."

The girl then jumped and hugs him tightly, which he returns it not as tight as she did. "Thank you so much! This means a lot to me!" She said she noticed something. She lets go of him and noticed his clothing and the luggage and bags behind him. "I noticed that you're not from around here."

Dean just looked at her and realized that he forgot about his stuff, so he runs to them, picks them up and then runs back to her. "Yeah, that's true. I actually moved here a week ago. I'm from Cincinnati, Ohio in America. I must have forgot about my stuff since after all that but like I said; I felt way more worse than that."

"Okay! My name is Moka Akashiya," The vampire girl said sweetly as she and Dean walked towards the school. She was pushing her bike next to her.

"Name's Dean Ambrose." He said Politely.

Moka smiled. "It's nice to meet you Dean. When the entrance ceremony is over, please talk to me more, okay?"

"I don't see why not." He said as he gave a small smile.

"Right!" She said cutely. She hoped on her bike and pedaled away. "See you later Dean!"

Dean then waved and saluted at her with two fingers and started walking towards the school. "Since Moka is a vampire, I wander what the students might be here as well."

Dean has made it to the school and went inside. His classroom number 193 or more or less. He then enters his classroom and saw that the girls were wearing the same clothes as Moka, and the guys were wearing the similar jacket but brown pants.

Dean knew that he was out of uniform because the school mentioned it but he was permitted to wear anything he wants since he's from the U.S., plus he didn't care. He's gotten plenty of stares from his classmates, even comments, which he didn't care.

"You see that guy?"

"He's really asking for trouble!"

"That's not fair! Why do we have to wear this junk he wears that?"

"He's actually really cute."

"I wonder if he's single?"

Dean can hear all the comments, and just ignored them because he didn't care. Although he did respect the better comments he gets from the girls, he prefers a girl who can accept him the way he is, not because of his looks. He takes a seat at his desk and sets his stuff to him.. The man who created knew who the Lunatic Fringe was and allowed him to wear whatever he wants, and it's also because he's a foreigner.

"Hello everyone and welcome to Yokai Academy!" A cheerful voice said. "I am your homeroom teacher, Shizuka Nekonome!"

Dean was preparing everything on his desk and looked at his homeroom teacher. She had on a spaghetti strap and skirt on. Her hair was blonde but tufts of it looked like cat ears. A tail stuck out from under the skirt. "Wow, and I would've confused her with Catwoman." He thought.

"I think you all already know this but," Nekonome said. "This is a school built for monsters to attend."

"Great. And this is what I get for failing. And even though I'm a guy who people say that I should be in an asylum, I'm still a human. Better watch out." Dean thought as he decided to pay attention to whatever she was gonna say, even though he didn't like the idea.

"Our current problem," Nekonome said cheerfully as she was tapping on the board. "is that the Earth has come under the control of humans. In order for us monsters to survive, we have no choice but to peacefully coexist with the humans. At this academy, you will be studying "how to coexist with humans"!"

Dean sighed at the idea when all he wants to do is study other things. "I didn't come to this school to learn that." He thought. "Then again, that's not a bad idea. At least that might keeps everyone, including my ma safe and sound." The lunatic then let out a smirk.

Nekonome continued. "So for that reason, you will all live your lives at this academy in human form. Do you understand? It's a matter of being able to disguise yourself well as a human! You are never allowed to reveal your 'true form' understand?"

"Thank God! Now I feel safe in this school. Now that's a true survival rule." The lunatic thought.

"Yo teach," Said the voice next to Dean. "Would it not be better for us to eat those puny humans?"

Dean then turned his attention to the one that said, thinking about a way to mess with the voice, like how he messed with the bus driver.

"And in case of the beautiful women, better to molest them?" Said the voice.

Dean got a little bit frustrated but smirked at how he found a way to mess with the one that said it. "It's go time." He thought as he spoke up before Nekonome could say anything. "Really? How stupid can a weak monster like you can be?" That got everyone to turn his attention to him.

"I mean come one, kill humans and molest women? If all you little boys do something like that, then what could leave the female monsters?" He asked with a smirk. "Nothing. What if they want to molest any human man they want? How would you pricks feel if they done something like that and leave you with nothing? Women do have different tastes in men or women, no offense, but still they could have want some action too" The girls in the class room gave all the boys, except Dean, angry and death glares, cause he does have a point.

"I wouldn't molest any women because that would mean that I'm too weak fight like a REAL monster." This cause the boys to death glare at the lunatic, even the voice.

The speaker was of large size with slicked brown hair but an ugly face. The guy frowned when he took in Dean's appearance before it turned into a sneer. He was a bit ticked off by the logical insult. He was about to say something to the Lunatic Fringe when Ms. Nekonome continued talking.

"Incidentally, here at Yokai Academy, the teachers and students here are all monsters. There are no genuine humans here."

"Boom." Dean said to himself.

"Since this academy is a secret sacred world, to those humans who come to know our existence, we will bring death on them."

This made Dean Ambrose wished that he was never a lunatic, or at least didn't have gotten into trouble and failing middle school. "Jesus Christ, you have got to be kidding me. Monsters be saying that they want to coexist with humans, but you can kill humans that come here. I'm a dead man if I'm not careful." Dean thought to himself. Just then, the door opened.

"I'm sorry! After the entrance ceremony, I kinda got lost in the school." Said a familiar voice.

"Oh, that's fine." Nekonome said kindly. "Just take a seat."

"Okay!"

Dean then looked around and his face turned into a surprised on. It was Moka. Was it fate that made those two be in the same class together? Or was it just a coincidence? Either way, Dean felt that Moka was the only one, in the school, he can trust.

"Who is she?" One of the guys said. "S...such flowing hair. Beautiful eyes!"

"Whoa, nice!" Another one said. "Even if it's just her transformation, there isn't anyone who could transform into such a beautiful girl."

"She's too hot!" All the boys cried out. "I'm so happy to be in the same class with her!"

Dean frowned and starts to get a bit frustrated. "I'm so happy to be in the same class with her." He mocks the guys silently. "First the molesting women idea and now they go into Moka like they think they can have her. What a bunch of perverted worms." He said to himself. He sees the nervous look on Moka's face as the boys started getting up from their desks to see her better. Dean got up from his desk.

"Yo Moka." He said nicely. "Had no idea we be in the same class together." He chuckled. "But hey, it's actually thing, right?"

Moka blinked. "Dean?" She looked to see Dean standing there, saluting her like before. She suddenly flew at him and wrapped her arms around him. "Deeeeeaaan! I can't believe we're in the same class!" She said excitedly as she hugged him.

Dean's face then burns a bit. "Whoa, Moka! Could you please-?" The lunatic was then interrupted.

"Aaaaaaah!" The boys shouted. "What's with that guy? What's his relationship with her?"

Further away, the punk looking guy licked his lips. "Hmmmmmm." He said quietly.

After class was over, Dean felt a little bit weird. Moka was dragging him through the school, her arm was wrapped around his. Luckily, he can carry his luggage and bags with him with one free arm. He shot a look at Moka, and she was really happy.

"Am I Moka's first friend or something?" He asked himself. "There's got to be a reason how come she's this happy."

"Hey, Dean!" Moka said. "Isn't this school great?"

The lunatic then let out a grin. "I'm having a bit of trouble getting used to this place but yeah it's pretty cool."

Moka then giggled at what Dean said, which made him blush a little and rolls his eyes.

"Should we keep walking?" He asked as he let his hand out.

Moka giggled again and gave Dean her hand as they continued walking.

"Hey! Do you see that girl?"

"Whoa! I've never seen such a hottie!"

"Wait! Who's the guy holding her hand?"

"That guy is so dead!"

While Moka was unaware of what was being said about her and Dean, he was not. He heard every single one of them. The Lunatic Fringe then started to get real frustrated and was about to break but wouldn't want Moka to think he should be in an asylum. He's frustrated that all of the boys were nothing but perverts. With Moka being polite and innocent, any guy would take advantage of her.

"I don't give a crap about anyone that hates me but if they think that I'll just let them touch Moka, I'm gonna-"

"Hmm, such a pretty one."

That voice snapped Dean out of his thoughts. His eyes were narrowed, and it was the punk from before. Now that he wasn't sitting down, the lunatic had a feeling on what that guy was going to do. But he ignored Dean and focused his attention on Moka.

"Hey there beautiful. Your name is Moka Akashiya, right?" The guy asked. "I'm your classmate Saizou Komiya. Nice to meet you."

The lunatic's face then turn to a mix of anger and insanity as he was holding Moka's hand tight. He even noticed that the hallway went quiet.

"By the way," Saizou grabbed Dean by his shirt and yanked him up. "what's a smoking hot chick like you doing hanging out with a foreign numbnuts like him?"

"I know him. That's Saizou Komiya!"

"He's one of those ill mannered rouge monsters."

"He sounds like a ladies man, from all the human women he molested."

Dean frozed in shock. "He did what?! Molested women?!" The lunatic was really angry but smirked as he allows his insanity to let loose a little.

Saizou was ignoring all the comments from the crowd. He smiled and pointed at himself. "Wouldn't someone like me be far superior to that sort of scummy guy?" He asked Moka. "Why don't we go off somewhere and have some fun?"

Dean's insanity is about to be unleashed.

"Well?" Saizou asked as he was moving closer to Moka. "What do you say?"

"W-Wha...?" Moka was starting to say.

_**BAM!**_

The next thing everyone saw Saizou landing on the ground, cluching his bleeding mouth. A few of his teeth was on the ground. He looked up to see what had hit him. And standing in front of Moka was Dean Ambrose. He saw that his eyes were filled with insanity.

"Dean?" Moka asked in surprised.

Saizou got back up on his feet. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" He growled at Dean.

The lunatic then head-butted Saizou, making him fall again. "Why don't you just shut up?!" He yelled which it made everyone jumped, including Moka. "I don't care if you hate me or think that you're better than me. So how about you stay away from Moka?" His face then became darker but with more insanity. "Or I'll just knock you out myself and slaughter your ass?! Cause nobody screws with Dean Ambrose!"

All the students gasped at what the Lunatic Fringe said to Saizou. Even Moka's eyes widened, and was softened. The tone in his voice was protectiveness. It made her blush, which also made her feel special.

Saizou was angry at Dean for what he said to him. He actually had the nerve to attack and threaten him.

As the two was about to fight, Moka grabbed Dean.

"I'm having fun with Dean right now!" She said as she grabbed the lunatic and started running off.

"Oh come on!" Dean cried out.

Saizou growled at Dean. "Just watch." He said as he wiped his blood away. "I never allow such a nice women like her to escape."

Once they ran far enough, Moka let Dean go.

"That was surprising, wasn't it?" Moka asked.

Dean chuckled. "Oh no it's not. What's really surprising is that you dragged me away from a fight where I would have kick that guy's ass in pure pain!" He yelled at her but relaxed by hitting his own cheek and breathes. "Sorry about that but really, why did you drag me away from a fight I could have won?"

Moka froze when he asked her, aside from his yelling. She looked to the ground while she plays with her fingers.

"I don't want you to get hurt." She replied.

The lunatic raised an eyebrow. "Huh?" He asked.

"To me," Moka said quietly. "that's...that's really special. I've never had a friend before, and I don't want to lose the first one I've ever made."

Dean was softened by those words. He understood how she felt but it was until he was friends with Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns, and consider them his brothers. He walked over to her and hugged her.

"Dean?" Moka asked surprised while blushing.

"Look Moka, I'm gonna be real honest with you. I don't give a damn about my health and safety, unless if it involves losing a body part or death. I've done a lot of things I don't apologize for. But I make exceptions for my friends and family." He said to her softly. "So don't worry. I won't go anywhere."

Moka was crying tears of joy as she hugged him back.

"Thank you." She said to him.

"Wait a second. How was I able to beat that jackass up when I'm only human with an unstable head?" He thought as he checked his pocket of his jacket and sees a glowing crystal with a string around it. It even had a note that says good luck. It was from the headmaster himself. "Go figure." Dean said to himself.

After a moment had passed, the two realized that they were still hugging each other and pulled away. Both was blushing.

"Dean," Moka said.

"Yeah?" Dean replied.

"Thanks for letting me suck your blood!" She said happily. "You should be proud of yourself! There's no other blood I drank before from those transfusion packs!" Moka had stars in her eyes.

Dean sweat drops by that comment. "What am I? A McDonald's restaurant? And why should I be proud?" He asked himself.

Moka then started laughing a little.

"What?" He asked. "What are you laughing about?"

"I'm just glad to meet someone like you." Moka said while blushing.

The lunatic then felt his cheeks burn. "If I ever hear Roman and Seth talking about me in front of her, I'll kick their ass big time!" He said to himself.

The rest of the day, Dean and Moka was always together. Moka was showing Dean all the sights and places of the academy, while the lunatic was still holding his bags and luggage.

Right now, they're taking a walk around the forest and the come across a building.

"Is that where we really be staying at?" Dean asked.

"Yup." Moka replied.

"Figures." The lunatic thought. "Hey Moka. I'm gonna go into my room and set my stuff up. You can stick around and help out if you want." He said which Moka nodded and grabs his hand and leads him to his room.

Dean and Moka entered the room as the lunatic looked around and only sees a bed and nightstand, along with a small kitchen. He then set all his clothes up and puts them in the closet while the vampire girl helps out with his other stuff. Dean sets some posters of Ric Flair, Hulk Hogan, Shawn Michaels, The Rock and The Undertaker. He then sets a picture of him and his mother on the nightstand and another of him and his best friends next to it. "All done. Nice." He said.

Moka looked at the posters, understanding that Dean is a fan of wrestling but what's more is that the pictures he set up. "So who are the people in the pictures?" She asked.

Dean looked at her and points at the first picture. "That's my ma, as in mother." He said as he pointed at the second picture. "And they are my best friends Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns. I considered them my brothas because they been there for me when I was alone. The three of us wanted to become wrestlers and to become the ultimate team. The Hounds of Justice known as The Shield!" He said with pure determination.

Moka was happy to hear about his dream but not too happy. She really didn't like humans at all. She was treated badly by humans in junior high and had been alone since then. But she wouldn't judge Dean being friends with humans because they were there for him, so she could be okay with it.

Dean noticed the look on her face, and it made him feel guilty that he never told her that he was actually 100% human but with an unstable mind and a monster crystal to make him stronger. He then felt something thing strange and spiritual. His eyes narrowed to Moka's Rosario.

Moka then noticed that Dean was looking at her Rosario. "You wanna know about my Rosario?" She asked.

"Sure. Fire away." Dean replied.

"You see, I wear this Rosario for a reason." The vampire girl explained.

"And why's that?" The lunatic asked.

"If I were to take this Rosario off, I become a real, scary vampire." Moka said.

Dean was a bit surprised. "Oh really?"

Moka nodded. "Rosaries have the effect of sealing off a vampire's power. Since in my original form I was hated and caused conflict, I put this Rosario on myself so I'd keep my vampire powers sealed "

Dean looked at the Rosario in curiosity. As he took a closer look, the gem begins to glow red. He then looked at Moka, who was really next to him. "Moka?"

"Even if our powers are sealed," Moka said with a blush as she put her hands on Dean. "we do still end up craving blood." She was about to dig her fangs into Dean's beck but he stopped her. "Dean?"

The lunatic sighed. "Moka, the only reason why I come to this school is because I failed in middle school and I have gotten myself into trouble, even though most of them wasn't my fault." He said as he stood up. "And I figured that you hated humans for whatever they did to you, judging by the look on your face. Would you hate me if I was a human? Because I'm one hell of a human."

Moka's eyes widened in shock. She couldn't believe that Dean can be a human. "No, you can't be a human. No human can ever be here and lived." She said.

'Well that's what my own kind would say about me. They say that I should be in asylum because my head is unstable and I can be as insane as The Joker from Batman." Dean said as he looked at his hands. "I've done a lot of things I don't apologize for. I don't care about what people say about me and I'm sure as hell that I don't give a crap about myself or my health. That's why I'm known as The Lunatic Fringe."

Moka felt sorry for Dean. Even though Dean is a human, she doesn't want to throw away her first friend. He can be just like her, except people hate him for being an insane person. She was about to say something but Dean was gone.

Dean was running through the forest and stopped as he started kicking a few skulls and punches a tree. "Who am I kidding? I'm just a bad friend to her now, I even lied to her about being a damn monster. Maybe I should just leave while I can. I don't belong here."

The lunatic then heard a familiar scream coming not too far from him. "Moka? Was she following me? Doesn't matter, that ugly punk must have got her." He thought before running to where he heard the vampire girl screamed.

In the forest Moka was running away from Saizou, who was chasing after her, she then stopped surrounding by tombstones. "Oh man." Saizou said as he was unbuttoning his shirt. "Whenever I see a cute girl, I just get wild up!" Saizou said while he's licking his lips.

Moka was trembling with fear as Saizou got closer and closer to her.

_**BAM!**_

Saizou then got kicked in the gut and was thrown to the ground. Moka's eyed widened at who it was that just saved her. "Dean...?"

Dean's eyes were full of anger and pure insanity as he stared at Saizou. "Does the words "Stay away from Moka!" not get into that sick perverted brain of yours?! You're as pathetic and idiotic than I sure as hell could ever understand!"

Saizou then growled at Dean as he got back on his feet. "You know what? I'm sick and tired of you getting in my way!"

"Oh sure," The lunatic said as the crystal around his neck glowed. "like you ever had a chance at anything. I was right, you're not a real monster after all."

Saizou snarled at him. "That's it!" Saizou's body then grew bigger and became more muscular, which caused his shirt to rip off. He laughed. "You're gonna regret the things you do to prevent me from having Moka to myself!"

Dean chuckled as he slowly removes his jacket and his chain necklace, which he hands them to Moka, who was blushing to see Dean's muscles. "Oh that's too bad. I don't regret anything at all. Cause I'm the Lunatic Fringe."

_**Music: "Retaliation" by CFO$ - Dean Ambrose's WWE Theme Song**_

Saizou then came charging at Dean. But the lunatic himself caught him off-guard, then he slams him down and starts punching him in the face without any mercy.

_**BAM! **_

Dean gives Saizou an uppercut and throws him away, sending him face first to a nearby tree. He got up and glares at him.

Moka's eyes widened. "Wow, Dean sure is insane, and really strong!"

Dean doesn't really have any powers but the crystal have really maximized his strength to defend himself and others. But he is showing that compared to his size, insane beats big everytime.

Saizou got back on his feet and charged at Dean again and landed a punch on him. However, the Lunatic Fringe stopped the punch with only his bare hand. Saizou's eyes widened in shock. "What the hell?"

Dean let out a smirk. "I told you not to screw with me, you little bitch!" He then landed a kick to Saizou's gut and hits him with a neckbreaker. The lunatic then runs a few feet away and back while Saizou got up, hits him with a hard-hitting clothesline.

"You lose." Dean said.

Saizou then grinned at Dean. "Think again!" He picked up some dirt and threw it at the Lunatic's eyes. Dean was then wiping his eyes, which Saizou took advantage of and kicked him sideways. The blow sent Dean crashing down through tombstones and trees.

"Dean!" Moka cried out as she ran towards him.

The Lunatic Fringe then got back on his feet and didn't have a scratch on him. Except for the dirt on him and the blood from his head. He can feel pain but he's too crazy to let pain get to him. "You wanna fight dirty? I'm gonna fight as dirty as Ric Flair!" Dean then put his hands behind as the crystal glowed more. He thought he grabbed some sort of weapon but he heard something. Dean looked at his hand and sees Moka's Rosario. He then turns his attention to the vampire girl.

All of a sudden the whole ground began to tremble and shake.

"What's happening?" Saizou cried out.

"Damn it, is that Moka's true power?" Dean asked himself.

The lunatic's eyes widened as he saw Moka being covered in dark aura. Her body began to change. Her hair turned silver, her fangs were more visible. When her transformation was finished, she looked at Dean with her crimson red eyes.

"Dean," She said in a deeper voice. "thank you for protecting my other half." She turns her attention to Saizou. "But this is my fight."

Dean just stared at her and let out a smirk. "Whatever. I was about to finish him anyway. But have fun anyway."

Moka smirked. "Believe me you lunatic, I will."

"I-It's just like the legends say!" Saizou cried out. "That silver hair, red eyes, and intense energy! This is the power of an S-Class monster...A VAMPIRE!" He said in fear.

"S-Class monster? The hell is that? Some sort of top ranked monsters?" The lunatic asked himself.

Moka frowned at Saizou. "Scum like you digest me, so much!" She ran towards him. "It's time for you to know your place!" She then roundhouse kicked him which sent him flying and crashes to the ground.

_**Music End!**_

"Y-Yes ma'am, I know my place." And with that Saizou fainted.

The Inner Moka then started walking towards Dean. "Now that was damn cool." He said with a smirk. "Man I had no idea that a vampire like you can be this strong."

Moka smiled at Dean. She looked at the crystal. "That crystal around your neck, isn't that how you were able to fight him off? It seems that your power only comes from it."

"You could say that?" The lunatic said. "It was from the headmaster. He must have known that I'm a human, which makes me wander how come he got me to come to this school when I'm only human."

"Be glad that we met." The vampire girl said to him. "You may be human but your own kind doesn't want to accept who or what you are. You even had human friends that does accepted you for who you are."

"True. Be right back." Dean then walked past Moka and head towards Saizou. He opens a bottle of water and pours it all over him, then he slaps him hard. "Wake up!" He yelled making him do so.

"W-What?" Saizou said as he looked up and noticed Dean.

The Lunatic Fringe grabbed Saizou by a headlock. He was holding him like this as he glared at him. "I told you before but you were so stupid, weak, sick, pervert, and pathetic to listen to me! Now I'm gonna say this again!" He yelled as he dragged him to a tombstone close to him. "DON'T...SCREW...WITH DEAN AMBROSE!" The lunatic then puts Saizou down with a headlock driver, which he calls it the Dirty Deeds, onto the tombstone, knocking him out.

Dean then walked back to Moka, who looked a bit shocked at what he just did. "Are you really that insane? I don't see any point of waking him up and then to finish him like that."

Dean chuckled as he put his chain and jacket back on. "I'm the Lunatic Fringe. I don't give a crap about my health or what people say about me but when it comes to messing with my friends and family, it indicates that someone like him has screwed with me when they shouldn't."

"You're so unpredictable." Moka said as she took the Rosario from him. "But at least you can do better than anyone I know. Take care of the other me." She said as she winked at Dean, which caused him to blush a bit and rolled his eyes. She then reconnected the Rosario to her choker. And with that the innocent Moka, which Dean met, returns to normal.

"Uhh Moka?" He asked.

Moka then opened her eyes and looked at Dean. "Dean!" She said happily as she hugs him. Dean sighed at that but returns the hug. "Nice to see that you're back to normal." He said with a smile.

"Dean..." Moka said as she got closer to the lunatic while she was blushing. Dean also blushed when he saw this.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Thank you for being my friend." Moka said. "And also, your blood is really good!"

Dean Ambrose knew what was going to happen but he just put his shirt down a bit, not to disappoint Moka Akashiya. "Just get it over with." He said.

Moka was surprised. "Really?! HURRAY!" She said excitedly as she sucked her fangs into him.

_**CHUU!**_

Dean just stood there grunting in pain but was able to fight a bit of it. "This is not my year. But if I can survive, I'll be able to do what I can to graduate and become a WWF superstar." He said to himself.

**Well there you have it, the official chapter of The Lunatic at Yokai Academy has reached out! And yes I said WWF (World Wrestling Federation) because I'm making this take place in 2001, since that's when Dean was 15. And I'm sorry that it took a little long and that the chapter was long too but the next one might be the same or longer or shorter. So which monster will the Lunatic Fringe, Dean Ambrose meet? Find out next time in chapter 2! (It's chapter 3 but the prologue doesn't count)**


End file.
